


PODFIC honeybody (what you doin' sunday)

by lochTenderness (theseourbodies)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/lochTenderness
Summary: Original Summary: is it still a meet-cute if you've known one another for several years? asking for a friend.Or, Iwaizumi has a soft crush on the owner of the cafe he's been going to since he was an undergrad; Hanamaki is a schemer, a scoundrel, and also a really great friend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 4





	PODFIC honeybody (what you doin' sunday)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [honeybody (what you doin' sunday)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272583) by [lochTenderness (theseourbodies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/lochTenderness). 



> just a creative experiment to help me get used to the sound of my own voice and the process of recording and producing podfic!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://theseourbodies.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/theseourbodies)

This is the first of what will hopefully be a series published throughout 2021 where I read my own fic aloud for your enjoyment and my education. I hope you enjoy. 

Listen here: [honeybody (what you doin' sunday)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cn69p5mpg43w11i/FINAL_HONEYBODY.mp3?dl=0)

Run Time: 00:14:22


End file.
